1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for sorting piece goods. These sorting devices are successively guided along a sorting line and driven by means of a conveying system. Each sorting device has a running carriage with running rollers guided in guide rails on the sorting line. In addition, there is a means for receiving an individual parceled article charged in a loading station, and for ejecting this parceled article at a defined location of an ejection station.
2. The Prior Art
Devices for sorting parceled goods with a conveyor system are generally known in the art. The conveyors using these sorting devices are loop drives with curved chains, guided via reversing wheels, with the sorting devices being connected to these chains, and also having linear drives. To eject the parceled goods, the sorting devices are equipped either with tipping trays or with belt conveyors driven transversely in relation to the sorting line.
The two known driving systems are expensive. Therefore, the present invention provides a device that is simpler in design, and less expensive for the purpose specified above.